This disclosure relates to a composition for removing a photoresist and a method of manufacturing an array substrate using the composition.
Generally, a photolithographic process includes a photo process, which includes transcribing a pattern formed in or on a mask to a substrate. The substrate may have disposed upon it a thin layer, whose function is explained below. The photolithography process may be used for manufacturing a semiconductor device, a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a flat panel display device, or the like, which includes an integrated circuit, a large-scale integrated circuit, or the like.
The photolithography process includes the coating of a photosensitive material on a base substrate, disposing a mask on the base substrate having the photoresist, exposing the substrate to light and developing the photoresist to form a photoresist pattern. A thin layer formed on the base substrate is etched by using the photoresist pattern as an etching mask to form a thin layer pattern. Thereafter, the photoresist pattern is removed from the base substrate by using a stripping agent.
The process for removing the photoresist pattern is generally performed at a relatively high temperature. For example, when the photoresist pattern is removed by the stripping agent at a high temperature, the stripping agent reacts with a metal of a thin layer formed under the photoresist pattern to corrode the thin layer. In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, a conventional stripping agent is used with a corrosion inhibitor.
Examples of the stripping agent include a first amine and a second amine, which include monoethanolamine, methylethanolamine, or the like. The first amine and the second amine have a relatively low boiling point so that the first amine and the second amine are easily vaporized. Thus, as time elapses, the composition of the stripping agent may be changed and the weight of the stripping agent may be reduced so that the stripping agent needs to be replaced frequently during the process for removing the photoresist pattern. Furthermore, if the stripping agent does not include a corrosion inhibitor, the first amine and the second amine of the stripping agent, even with a little water, may heavily corrode a metal thin layer.